Estúpido y adicto
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: "Ese chico era un completo idiota. Y yo por él, me estaba volviendo la misma clase de idiota". Iwaizumi X Oikawa.


_**Aclaraciones;** (Entre comillas y cursiva las narraciones/pensamientos de Iwaizumi)._

 _*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·_

" _No recuerdo el día exacto cuando empezó todo. Pero un día como cualquier otro después de un entrenamiento duro en el que acabamos agitados, terminamos follando. Oikawa y yo"._

" _Desde entonces lo seguimos haciendo. Muy a menudo"._

" _Nunca tuvimos problemas en decidir quién estaría encima. Él aceptó de buena gana que fuese yo quién le manejase. Y eso era algo que me encantaba"._

" _Todo iba perfecto hasta que..."_

-¿Salimos? -la voz de Oikawa salió ronca y aún exhausta.

Ambos chicos acababan de correrse. Solían hacerlo en las duchas, cuando ya todos se habían ido, pero esta vez tan desesperados por tenerse, habían acabado tirados en el suelo, aún empapados en sudor.

Iwaizumi se quedó helado al oír aquello. Se hubiese esperado cualquier frase, cualquier palabra menos esa.

-¿Qué? -atinó a pronunciar aún tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Que si salimos juntos?

Iwaizumi que estaba encima de él se incorporó dejando al descubierto el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante.

-¿A qué viene eso? -indagó tratando de comprender la pregunta.

-Hemos estado acostándonos durante semanas. Pensé, no se...podríamos intentarlo.

Iwaizumi rasco su cabeza y observo la expresión de Oikawa que le miraba fijamente. Tan atrevido en la cancha pero tan indefenso cuando estaban a solas. No supo que contestarle.

-Ya veo que no te parece una buena idea -se levanto yendo hacia la ducha.

Iwaizumi le cogió del brazo parándole en seco.

-No es eso. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo -termino diciendo consiguiendo que el otro sonriese por lo bajo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

" _No pude decirle que no. Cuando me miro con esos ojos. Supongo que flaqueé"._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

-¿Iwa-chan? ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?

Iwaizumi que acababa de recoger las pelotas lo miró atónito. Cada día le salía con una cosa nueva. Y no solo eso. Sino que empezaba a distraerse en las prácticas.

-Oi, no te pases. Que estémos saliendo tampoco significa que tengamos que estar las 24h del día pegados -comento un poco molesto por la situación.

-Pero yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo -dijo en un tono suave y algo triste. Pero que Iwaizumi sabía que lo hacía a propósito para darle pena.

-¿Acaso no pasamos suficientemente tiempo juntos? -Oikawa hizo una mueca de disgusto y Iwaizumi frunció el ceño -Esta bien. Pero solo por hoy.

" _Sí, ya se que soy un blando. Pero cuando se trataba de él supongo que no me importaba mucho, porque sabía que una vez más acabaría entre mis brazos. Gimiendo " "Como solo él sabía hacerlo"._

-Iwa...arg..ahhh….-gruñía cada vez que su compañero se la metía con dureza, haciendo presión al máximo para poder llegar lo más profundo posible.

Se podía decir que cuando lo hacían se dejaban llegar al máximo y dejaban que todo lo que tenían dentro saliese a base de polvos. Uno detrás de otro.

Ya se conocían a la perfección. Los cuerpos de ambos se fundían como si se hubiesen estado juntos toda la vida.

-¿Vas a correrte dentro?

Iwaizumi seguía dándole sin darle tiempo a descansar. Y es que una vez había empezado le era imposible parar.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? -su voz salió más ronca delo normal debido a la excitación.

-Ahh...sí….

" _Cuando lo hacemos me siento jodidamente bien. Aunque es lógico. Me atrae, me pone. Incluso más que cualquier otra chica con la que haya podido estar"._

-Hoy has estado más brusco de lo normal -comento Oikawa.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas encima de la cama mirando hacia el techo. Iwaizumi a su lado en la misma posición.

-¿Ah sí? No me dado cuenta. Supongo que a veces me descontrolo.

-¿Crees que está bien lo que hacemos?

Iwaizumi giró su cabeza hacía Oikawa.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Tú eres el primero con quién he... Quiero decir … -hizo una breve pausa tratando de hablar con claridad. Pero le costaba hacerlo cuando se trata de lidiar con Iwaizumi -Antes de todo esto, yo nunca había estado con otro.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Oikawa rió por lo bajo.

-Me alegra oír eso.

" _Tan irritante y tan molesto. Sus salidas me sacan de quicio más de una vez. Aún así es como si me hubiese vuelto adicto"._

-¿Nos duchamos juntos? -soltó Oikawa saliendo de la cama.

" _Parece mentira lo rápido que te acostumbras a algo que disfrutas"._

 _-Vale._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

-¡Hey, heyy! ¡Que todavía no hemos terminado! -chilló Iwaizumi al ver que los demás jugadores empezaban a ir a la suya -¡Eh tú Oikawa! ¿No deberías ser tú quien estuviese dando indicaciones? Por algo eres el capitán.

-Tú lo haces muy bien -dijo en un tono que molesto mucho más al otro -Sé te da mejor que a mi dar ordenes. Eres todo un dictador.

Iwaizumi ya harto de sus impertinencias fue hacia él y le dio un codazo en un costado, no demasiado fuerte pero que hizo reaccionar al chico contrario.

Todos los jugadores del equipo se giraron hacia ellos observando la incomoda situación que se había formado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Te has pasado.

" _No me dí cuenta hasta que vi esa expresión en su cara. . . "_

La sonrisa que antes tenía Oikawa en su cara paso a una totalmente seria. Abandono la cancha y se fue hacia los vestuarios dejando a los demás desconcertados.

-Bueno, lo dejamos por hoy -termino diciendo Iwaizumi para dirigirse de inmediato hacia donde se había ido Oikawa.

···

-¿Estas bien? -dijo al entrar en la estancia. El capitán del equipo se había sentado en un banco y se estaba desvistiendo.

-¿Y ahora te preocupas? No me seas falso -contesto visiblemente molesto -Ya sé que solo te intereso para follar, pero podrías disimularlo un poco.

-¿Que solo qué…? -casi se atragantó al pronunciar aquello, ya que lo que acaba de escuchar era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba - ¿De qué me estas hablando?

-Oh vamos. Tú y yo sabemos que todo eso de ser novios no va contigo -podía palparse su rabia en cada palabra dicha -¿Pero sabes qué? Que me da igual. Cada uno por su lado.

" _...que le había herido"._

-No estás hablando en serio - hizo ademan de ir hacía él pero se contuvo al ver como Oikawa seguía con su semblante serio y amenazante. Impropio de él.

-Totalmente. Marchate.

" _Pero él no de dio cuenta que esas palabras me hirieron a mi"._

Iwaizumi salió precipitadamente dejándole solo. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron del rostro de Oikawa.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

" _No volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces. No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Y en los entrenamientos apenas nos mirábamos, casi exclusivamente en el juego y por obligación"._

La tensión era extrema. Tanto que el equipo se vio afectado. Pero ninguno de los jugadores tuvo el coraje de quejarse, ya que dieron por hecho que se arreglaría tan pronto cuando ambos hicieran las paces.

Ese día al terminar con el entrenamiento Watari, el líbero del equipo se dirigió hasta el vice-capitán tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que como sigamos así arruinaremos nuestra racha de victorias -Iwaizumi se quedo parado escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo -No sé exactamente que ha pasado entre Oikawa y tú, pero nosotros pensamos que la única persona capaz de hacer que vuelva a ser el mismo eres tú.

-Precisamente por mi culpa es que esta así como esta -apretó sus puños y el libero pudo ver como en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta rabia.

-Habla con él. Por muy grave que sea la situación, a ti seguro que te escucha -terminado diciendo para después alejarse -Tú puedes.

" _Supongo que tenían razón. Yo estaba más unido a Oikawa que cualquier otro. Aun sabiéndolo, estaba aterrado de enfrentarle"._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Iwaizumi le había llamado ya cinco veces, pero no hubo ningún tipo de contestación. Al final no le quedaría más remedio que ir directamente a su casa.

Al abrirse la puerta y volver a enfrentar la expresión de Oikawa todo el cuerpo de Iwaizumi se tenso.

-Te he estado llamando.

-Ya lo he visto. No me apetecía cogerlo -dejó la puerta abierta y se adentro en la casa. Iwaizumi le siguió.

-Sobre lo que pasó..-medito que iba a decirle pero su compañero se adelantó.

-Ya te dije que da igual.

-¡A mi no me da igual! -confesó alterado captando la atención de Oikawa -No me gusta verte así. Me jode que estemos así.

-Iwa-chan… -en su rostro se reflejo una mirada triste y afligida.

-¿No estás así solo por lo del codazo, verdad? -se atrevió a preguntar -¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

-Sabía que no íbamos a ser la pareja perfecta. Aún así quise arriesgarme , porque ….-su voz se quebró por un instante -Me apetece estar contigo más que nada.

-Oi, oi -se acercó hasta Oikawa y lo estrecho contra él -Ahora no vayas a ponerte a llorar.

" _Si lo hicieras yo también me desvanecería"._

-No se que me has hecho que ya no puedo...olvidarte… -acepto el abrazo de Iwaizumi aferrándose a su camiseta con fuerza.

-¿Quieres olvidarme? -susurro cerca de su oído -¿Lo harías?

Un pequeño sollozo se oyó de la boca de Oikawa. Izaizumi lo separo sutilmente de su cuerpo para después con uno de sus dedos limpiar una lágrima que estaba por caer.

" _Él era el único culpable de que fuese así de tierno"._

-El equipo te necesita. Y la estrella también.

Iwaizumi lo cogió de la barbilla y sin avisar le beso. Enseguida intensifico el contacto, peleándose por colar su lengua dentro de su boca. No le hacía falta ni medio segundo para encenderse cuando se trataba de él. Devoro su boca por completo. Oikawa satisfecho se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, dejándose llevar.

No fue hasta que de pronto Iwaizumi paró que Oikawa volvió abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué paras?

-Esta vez no. Vamos a acabar en la cama como siempre, pero aún no -lo cogió de la mano y lo estiró haciendo que le siguiese -Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

" _Y estúpido"._

···

Estuvieron paseando cogidos de la mano un buen rato. Oikawa extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero le envió una mirada pícara y divertida.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? -lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el otro volviese a sentirse molesto por su impertinencia.

Ni siquiera cuando él intentaba ser serio podía dejar las bromas a un lado.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y el que te dará un buen golpe en la cabeza seré yo.

Oikawa ensancho una sonrisa y rió. Iwaizumi le miró sin entender.

-¿Y ahora que te hace tanta gracia?

-Desde que hemos salido no me has soltado de la mano.

Iwaizumi bufó y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Te molesta? -gruño arisco.

-Podría quedarme así toda la vida -declaro aún con su sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Tú ….idiota! -

Sin duda eso hizo avergonzar al moreno que trato de disimular su vergüenza. Oikawa le saco la lengua divertido.

" _Ese chico era un completo idiota. Y yo por él, me estaba volviendo la misma clase de idiota"._

 _···_

Esa noche acabaron exhaustos. Las caricias y besos pasaron rápido a algo superior, dejándose llevar por sus deseos más primitivos.

-Iwa-chan...¿Estás dormido? -pronunció no muy seguro de si se había quedado adormecido.

-No. Aún no. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Yo te gusto?

Iwaizumi se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Crees que si no me gustases estaría acostándome y saliendo contigo?

-¿Me quieres?

Iwaizumi tragó saliva de repente y se quedó mudo. Nunca habían hablado de sentimientos a ese nivel. Habían estado compartiendo cama y algo más que eso, pero nunca se había planteado o cuestionado nada semejante.

¿Que si le quería?

-Yo te amo -exclamo consiguiendo que el moreno se estremeciera de pies a cabeza dejándole un aspecto abochornado.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Oikawa dio una vuelta y se puso encima de él

-¡Hey..! -se quejo pero al instante dejo que Oikawa mantuviese esa posición.

-Porque no quiero estar con nadie más.

-Yo tampoco….

-¿Entonces tú también me amas Iwa-chan? -el aludido frunció el ceño.

-Yo también te amo -Oikawa al oír de la boca de Iwaizumi tal declaración ensancho una enorme sonrisa para después bajar hasta rozar los labios de su contrario.

" _Mataría para que nadie borrase esa sonrisa de su cara. Y moriría porque nunca se borrase"._

" _De ahora en adelante tendría que trabajar duro para que ella siempre estuviese presente y ningún contratiempo la hiciese desaparecer"._

" _Yo iba a ser feliz. Lo era si podía verla. Cada día"._

 _···_

-¿Funciono, eh?

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestiono Iwaizama al libero de su equipo.

-Oikawa-san está al máximo rendimiento y eso estoy seguro que es por ti.

Iwaizumi miró de lejos como Oikawa lanzaba uno de sus perfectos saques.

-Sí, lo es -una pequeña sonrisa se asomó.

 **Fin?**


End file.
